


all曦小段子01-儒曦

by Afei1



Category: all陈曦, 神话版三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afei1/pseuds/Afei1
Summary: 一位心如死灰的中年谋臣对小狐狸燃起了事业和爱情的小火花
Relationships: 李儒/陈曦, 李文优/陈子川
Kudos: 2





	all曦小段子01-儒曦

自打藏书阁回来，李优那段时间都是春风满面，连带着和同僚聊天起来都和气许多，先前对名誉天下的陈子川不过是佩服其未雨绸缪之名，经过那番洗礼后，他自觉自己找到了最佳队友，恨不得天天畅谈天下事，夜夜都抵足而眠。整个人积极起来，让了解其脾性的毒士都震惊不已，贾诩还寻思着自己是不是也要动一动，众人都斗志昂扬就他还懒洋洋的好像有点太明显了，结果那段时间除了划水天王其他人都工作热情高涨。

打鸡血一阵子过后，李优觉得这样下去不行，领头这么懒散下面迟早要被带歪，但又顾忌着他刚来不久不好对上司指手画脚，于是在和刘备视察时有意无意的诱导路线偏向政务厅，刘备也知道自己麾下文臣是个什么情况，视察民情到一半总会忍不住顺带看一眼政务厅里面，在被刘备逮到几次狡辩无果之后，陈曦神色恹恹地趴在几案上啃着瓜果消磨时光。这时，刘备悄无声息地从门口进来，后面跟着眉目温和的李优。

“子川，唉...又做完了？”刘备苦恼地摸摸下巴，叹气道。

“啊，玄德公巡视完了啊，这都中午了，是不是可以午休了！”陈曦猛地弹起坐直上身，顺带递了个眼神给自己的划水战友，郭嘉眨眼勾唇，刚要一起劝诱主公就被刘备身后的李优瞪了一眼，郭军师耸肩表示不发言，侧过脸无视了旁边怒其不争的目光。

“呃，若是子川感到有些疲累，可以...”刘备犹豫一番正要放过某人时，身后的李优微皱眉头，他连刘备都拉下水了，如果没有点收获他是不会轻易放手的。

“主公，接下来风波不断，应早做打算才是，这方面子川比我们所有人都思虑周全得多。”李优平静地拦下刘备的话头，垂眸佯装看不到某人的怒视。

“李文儒你坑我！这时期按照我们的发展速度能做的计划我都已经做完了！”陈曦不满地拿起杯子猛灌一口苦茶，趴回几案泄愤地上下踢腿。

“主公今天的巡视已经完了，我会留下分担你一部分，之前我负责的那部分有些问题要和你商量。”李优神色自然地拿起陈曦桌子上的杯子小啜一口再放下，半蹲着倾身拿起纸落下寥寥几笔。陈曦看着他那样歪着身子写东西实在费劲，往旁边挪一点空出位置，拍拍坐垫示意李优坐过来，对方也不客气地撩衣摆坐下，还凑近贴着陈曦坐。

陈曦也没觉得有什么，秋日将近，也不是很热的天气，一手支起撑着腮帮等李优开话头，另一只手百无聊赖地拿着杯子咬杯沿，却没发现李优眸光略过他的动作。

李优若无其事地继续写着字，心里暗道：‘果然很迟钝，连我特意调转喝过的地方都没在意，咬杯子倒是意外之喜了，不过还不是时候，再忍忍。’

“这片区域的人口历史上……”李优也是一时兴起，拿了一个无伤大雅的小问题拉扯住陈曦，等对方随口回答后，点头接着下一个。

陈曦两人讨论时，坐在不远处的贾诩郭嘉眼神微妙地在两人身上打转，对视一眼便摇头继续埋头苦干了。


End file.
